Chocolate
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Aku ingin membuat coklat valentine untuk orang yang ku cintai. / Apa aku salah jika berharap? / Manis... / Fict For SIVE  Shika Ino Valentine Event .


**Chocolate**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**For SIVE (Shika Ino Valentine Event)**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

Suasana Konoha High School sangat lenggang. Tentu saja karena bel pertanda jam pertama dimulai sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Tapi hal ini tak berlaku bagi ruang kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. Suasana di dalam kelas ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana di luar. Kelas ini begitu gaduh. Usut punya usut ternyata guru mereka terlambat datang lagi. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh para siswa. Banyak di antara mereka yang bercengkrama dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Terutama para gadis, mereka nampak bergerombol di suatu meja. Sesekali terdengar suara gelak tawa mereka.

"Hahhh… Aku tak sabar menunggu besok. Semoga besok Sasori-senpai mau menerima coklatku." Seru seorang gadis dengan semangat. Teman-temannya tertawa, ya mereka semua juga berharap agar besok coklat mereka di terima oleh pujaan hatinya masing-masing. Heyy… Besok adalah hari valentine, hari dimana mereka bebas mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka dengan menyerahkan coklat, bunga, dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan dilewatkan oleh para gadis.

"Jadi, Hinata… Apakah kau membuatkan coklat untuk dia?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Hinata' itu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "A-ano… Ma-maksud Ino-chan si-siapa?" Tanya Hinata sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya, kebiasaan jika ia sedang grogi.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah Hinata… Kau pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud." Sahut Ino sembari melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Blush! Wajah Hinata makin merah padam. Melihat hal itu kontan saja membuat gadis bernama Ino itu terkikik perlahan, sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum.

"A-a-aa-aku ti-tidak tahu." Sahut Hinata malu-malu.

"Sudahlah Pig… Apa kau mau membuat Hinata pingsan, eh?" tukas seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang senang menggoda orang lain ini.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Menggoda Hinata adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Gadis bermata aquamarine ini menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan hasrat tertawanya yang makin menjadi ketika melihat Hinata sedang mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang yang kini nampak sedang menatap Hinata juga.

"Oya Pig, kau yakin tahun ini akan membuat coklat sendiri? Tahun-tahun sebelumnya kau lebih memilih untuk membeli daripada membuatnya sendiri. Apa itu berarti kau serius dengan orang yang akan mendapat coklatmu ini?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Tidak enak juga menggoda Hinata yang sekarang sudah sangat malu. Salah-salah nanti gadis itu malah pingsan.

Ino melihat sahabat dekatnya itu sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin…"

Jawaban Ino yang tidak jelas itu membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kesal, karena sahabatnya ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ino terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang tampak kesal.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mendapatkan coklatmu itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Ia memandang Ino lekat-lekat berusaha mencari jawaban dari gerak tubuh gadis pirang itu.

Ino memasang pose seolah sedang berpikir, "Emm… Well, dia adalah…"Ino memandang semua teman-temannya yang nampak penasaran, "R-A-H-A-S-I-A." sambung Ino kemudian yang lalu diikuti desahan kecewa dari teman-temannya.

Ino terkikik pelan, ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia mendeklarasikan akan membuat coklat untuk orang yang ia cintai.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ini untuk kalian." Seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sebahu kepada dua temannya.

Kedua temannya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini, Ino?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir seperti nanas.

"Ini coklat, Shika…" sahut gadis kecil bernama Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal karena reaksi teman-temannya tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Bocah laki-laki yang bertubuh gendut menimpali, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan kami coklat?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, tapi tak urung wajahnya kembali ceria, "Tadi aku dan Tousan pergi jalan-jalan. Sepanjang jalan, aku melihat banyak hiasan berwarna pink. Waktu aku tanya pada Tousan, Tousan bilang ini adalah hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang, dimana orang-orang menyatakan rasa sayang mereka kepada orang-orang yang di sayang. Lalu Tousan membelikanku sekotak coklat, katanya karena Tousan sayang padaku."

"Lalu mengapa kau memberikannya pada kami?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Ino.

Gadis kecil itu menatap sahabatnya satu persatu, "Karena aku sayang kalian, makanya aku membagi coklat itu pada kalian, Shikamaru… Chouji…" sahut gadis pirang itu sambil menyorongkan kotak coklat itu lebih dekat ke arah sahabatnya, "Kalian ini sahabatku. Sahabat terhebat yang kumiliki." Tambah gadis cilik itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya saling menatap bingung. Namun Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Diambilnya coklat itu, lalu dimakannya.

"Enak..." Ucap Shikamaru. Kontan saja ini membuat Chouji tak mau ketinggalan, ia juga mengambil dan memakan coklat itu. Ino tersenyum senang. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah sahabatnya, ikut memakan coklat itu.

"Apakah orang-orang merayakan valentine dengan makan coklat bersama seperti kita?" Tanya Chouji tiba-tiba.

Ino menoleh ke sahabatnya yang bertubuh tambun itu, "Tadi di jalan juga banyak gadis-gadis remaja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka sambil memberikan coklat. Mereka menyerahkan coklat sambil berkata, 'aku suka kamu, tolong terima coklat yang kubuat sendiri ini.' Sepertinya hari valentine juga merupakan event membuat coklat untuk orang yang disukai." Jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hahhh… Hal yang merepotkan." Sahut Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah bosannya.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" Tanya Ino sambil mengernyit heran.

"Para gadis itu melakukan hal yang sangat merepotkan. Mengapa mereka harus susah payah membuat coklat? Kalau mereka suka, tinggal bicara saja. Masalah selesai." Shikamaru menjawab ogah-ogahan. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan bahwa bocah itu sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Dengar, Shika!" sahut Ino sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Itu bukan hal yang merepotkan! Itu hal yang romantis. Membuatkan coklat untuk orang yang dicintai. Ohh… Itu sangat romantis, seperti yang sering kulihat di drama tv. Di tv si wanita akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan si pria. Lalu setelah itu si pria akan memakan makanan itu dan mencium si wanita sambil mengucapkan kata-kata romantis."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, sementara Chouji cuma tersenyum geli. Astaga! Sepertinya teman kecil mereka sudah terlalu banyak diracuni oleh drama tv.

Tiba-tiba gadis kecil bermata biru aqua itu berseru, "Ahh… Sudah kuputuskan! Aku juga mau melakukan hal itu!"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Chouji sambil terus mengunyah coklat.

Ino tersenyum, "Jika aku sudah besar, aku akan membuat coklat valentine untuk orang yang kucintai."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Waaa… Kakashi-sensei sudah datang!" tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya berteriak dari depan pintu. Kontan saja ini membuat Ino yang sedang melamun terlonjak kaget. Dalam sekejap para siswa kalang-kabut kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Ino mendesah pelan, ia menengok ke belakang bangkunya, dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sahabatnya, si pemuda pemalas – Nara Shikamaru – nampaknya masih terlelap.

"Shika… bangun… Kakashi-sensei sudah datang." Ino menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shikamaru, berharap pemuda itu bisa secepatnya bangun. Dan ternyata usaha Ino tidak sia-sia. Shikamaru mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, kemudian dengan perlahan matanya terbuka, menampakan bola matanya yang hitam. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Sebentar lagi Sensei datang." Jawab Ino sambil kembali ke posisinya semula. Shikamaru hanya menatap punggung Ino lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

_**-ShikaIno-**_

Ino memasukan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Teman-teman Ino juga sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Di samping Ino, tampak Sakura dengan sabar menunggu gadis pirang itu.

"Ino, ayo pulang…" Seruan dari depan pintu kelas membuat Ino menoleh. Dilihatnya Chouji tengah melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya berdiri bersandar di pintu kelas dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celananya.

Ino tersenyum, setelah memastikan tak ada yang ketinggalan, ia melangkah ke arah sahabatnya dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku akan pulang dengan Sakura."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chouji sambil menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian, "Nanti sore, jadi ke rumahku?"

"Aku dan Sakura mau membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat, dan tentu saja nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu. Tugas kelompok kita belum selesai."

Chouji dan Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran, "Kau mau membuat coklat?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Ino tersenyum kecil, "Ya, untuk valentine kali ini, aku akan membuat coklatku sendiri." Tukas Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan melangkah pergi. Satu tangannya terangkat ke atas sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai nanti'. "Troublesome." Gumamnya pelan.

Chouji tersenyum, " Berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmu." Chouji menatap Shikamaru yang sudah mulai menjauh, "Sampai nanti."

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Chouji yang berlari menyusul Shikamaru. "Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang akan mendapat coklatmu itu, Pig." Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Yang pasti itu orang yang special, Forehead." Ino mulai melangkah pelan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengira-ngira siapa yang akan mendapat coklat dari sahabatnya ini.

"Oiii… Pig… Tunggu aku!"

_**-ShikaIno-**_

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Chouji. Sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah Chouji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Sebenarnya tugas ini tidak terlalu sulit, karena di kelompok mereka ada Shikamaru yang notabene adalah siswa paling jenius di KHS. Tapi tetap saja, Ino tak mau melimpahkan tugas ini sepenuhnya ke Shikamaru. Inikan tugas kelompok, ya harus di kerjakan bersama-sama.

Pintu kamar Chouji terbuka. Nampak pemudah bertubuh besar itu sedang asyik makan keripik kentang, "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Masuklah."

Ino melangkah masuk. Kamar Chouji nampak rapi. Hanya saja buku-buku nampak berserakan di karpet yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat meja yang berkaki rendah. Sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk menulis di meja itu sambil duduk di lantai.

Tetapi pandangan Ino justru terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur Chouji dengan satu lengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ino melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, pemuda itu masih memakai gakuran-nya yang tiga kancing teratas sudah tidak dikaitkan lagi sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya di balik gakuran itu.

"Tadi ia tidak pulang. Ia langsung kemari dan menyelesaikan semua tugas itu. Nanti kita tinggal diskusi untuk masalah presentasi saja." Sahut Chouji tiba-tiba, "Dia sepertinya kelelahan, makanya kubiarkan saja dia tidur."

Ino tersenyum kecil, ditatapnya lagi sosok Shikamaru lekat-lekat sebelum beranjak ke meja dan melihat laptop Shikamaru yang masih menyala, "Jadi ini hasil kerja kerasnya?" Tanya Ino pada Chouji.

"Ya. Bagaimana? Sempurna bukan?"

"Aa…" Ino terus mengamati laptop itu. Ya, Chouji benar. Semua tugas mereka sudah selesai, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Ino berani bertaruh, kelompok mereka pasti mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang jenius, meskipun agak malas, ok bukan agak tapi sangat malas.

Tiba-tiba ibu Chouji mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil nama Chouji. Kontan saja ini membuat Ino dan Chouji menoleh. Chouji melangkah ke pintu untuk membuka pintu.

"Chouji, tolong antarkan ini ke kantor ayahmu. Tadi ayahmu menelpon dan menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan ini secepatnya." Chouji menerima sebuah tas kecil dari ibunya, dan ia pun mengangguk setuju. Terlihat ibu Chouji menghela nafas lega sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ino, kau kutinggal sebentar ya?" Chouji mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Matanya menatap Ino seolah meminta persetujuan dari gadis blonde itu.

"Ya, hati-hati Chouji." Sahut Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. Meyakinkan Chouji bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, minta saja ke Kaasan. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Chouji sambil tersenyum, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Chouji tertutup. Meninggalkan Ino berdua dengan Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur.

Ino kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke laptop Shikamaru. Tapi sebentar-sebentar ia mencuri pandang ke arah Shikamaru, sampai akhirnya, ia benar-benar memperhatikan pemuda berambut nanas itu. Ino tersenyum lembut memandang sahabatnya yang sepertinya tengah tertidur pulas. Ahh… Bukannya salah satu hobi sahabatnya itu adalah tidur?

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggeliat pelan, sepertinya pemuda itu akan terbangun. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu tampak bangkit. Satu tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang belum sadar benar, sedangkan tangan yang satunya merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru menoleh, salah satu alisnya terangkat, "Kau sudah datang?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Jika belum, mana mungkin aku ada di sini?"

Shikamaru mendengus, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Ino. Sedangkan Ino sudah kembali berkutat dengan laptop Shikamaru.

"Dimana Chouji?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Dia sedang pergi, sebentar lagi kembali."

Shikamaru terdiam, dia memandang Ino lekat-lekat. Ino yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, menoleh ke arah pemuda berkuncir nanas itu. Entah hanya perasaan Ino atau memang pandangan Shikamaru terlihat sedang terluka?

"Kau kenapa, Shika?" Ino mengubah posisi duduknya, kini ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"…" Shikamaru tetap bungkam, tapi pandangannya masih terkunci ke arah Ino. Membuat Ino bertambah bingung.

"Shika… Ada apa?"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap bingung.

"Apa aku salah bila aku berharap?"

"Hah?" Ino bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda jenius ini, "Umm… Ano…"

"Lupakan saja," Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Hal ini terlalu merepotkan untuk dibahas." Pemuda itu kini bangkit berdiri, ia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Shika…"

"Aku mau mengambil minum." Ujar pemuda itu tanpa menoleh dan meninggalkan gadis blonde itu sendirian di kamar.

_**-ShikaIno-**_

Ino memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan gontai. Hari ini dia memang tak berangkat bersama Shikamaru ataupun Chouji. Hahhh… Mengingat nama Shikamaru membuat gadis itu makin lunglai. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pembicaraan mereka di kamar Chouji kemarin, Shikamaru tampak aneh. Pemuda Nara terlihat sangat lesu, ok biasanya juga nampak lesu tapi kali ini lebih parah. Terkadang ia seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Ino sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa Shikamaru bertingkah seperti itu. Apa Shikamaru sedang ada masalah? Ino tahu, diantara mereka bertiga – Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji – memang Shikamaru yang paling tertutup. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu tak ingin merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia lebih suka memendam semuanya sendirian dan menyelesaikannya sendirian juga.

Tapi Ino akui, Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling peduli dan tanggap dia antara mereka bertiga. Meskipun terkesan cuek, Shikamaru selalu dapat mengetahui permasalahan yang menimpa Ino dan Chouji. Dan Shikamarulah yang sering menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ino masih teringat dengan jelas, bagaimana beberapa bulan yang lalu Shikamaru dan Chouji menghajar sekumpulan anak dari Oto High School yang sering berbuat usil dan meneror Ino. Dan ajaibnya, Shikamaru menjebloskan mereka ke penjara tanpa melibatkan mereka bertiga. Hingga kini,Ino masih merasa berhutang budi pada sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Ino jika kedua sahabatnya itu tidak cepat bertindak.

Suasana sekolah sudah ramai. Ino bisa melihat beberapa teman laki-lakinya dan para senpai yang populer sedang dikelilingi para gadis yang sedang berusaha memberikan mereka coklat. Tampak Sasuke tengah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada segerombolan gadis yang menarik-narik jas gakuran miliknya. Ada juga Naruto yang dengan senang hati menerima coklat-coklat, Neji yang tetap melangkah dan mengacuhkan penggemarnya begitu saja, Sasori-senpai yang nampak bingung menerima coklat yang begitu banyak, Deidara-senpai yang tak berhenti berteriak karena para gadis di hadapannya berperilaku sangat barbar dengan menarik-narik rambutnya, dan berbagai pemandangan lainnya yang sukses membuat Ino terkikik pelan sepanjang perjalannya menuju kelas.

Ino duduk di atas bangkunya. Kelas sudah ramai, tapi Ino sama sekali tak melihat Shikamaru. Bangku pemuda pemalas itu masih kosong. Ino hanya mendesah pelan, ia menatap tas sekolah miliknya. Di dalam tas ini ada coklat yang kemarin susah payah ia buat. Ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya sendiri, karena itu tahun ini ia bertekad membuat coklatnya sendiri. Tapi… Apakah orang yang di tuju Ino juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya? Terlebih lagi, sepertinya…

"Ino?"

Ino mendongak, "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Mana coklat untukku?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Apa coklat sebanyak itu masih kurang?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Jadi siapa yang akan kau berikan coklat tahun ini? Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Neji? Titipkan saja padaku kalo kau kesulitan memberikannya pada mereka."

"Ya, dan dapat kupastikan coklat itu akan berakhir di perutmu." Sahut Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino yang agak sarkastik, "Atau jangan-jangan coklat itu untuk Shikamaru?"

Ino terkesiap, "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Uppss… Sepertinya aku benar ya? Shikamaru pasti akan sangat senang." ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sebelum ia dibuat babak belur oleh Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam, ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi hal itu tak urung membuat pipi Ino memerah. Karena meskipun Naruto hanya asal bicara, tapi tebakannya memang benar. Ino membuka tasnya dan menatap lekat-lekat coklat yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dalam tasnya itu. Coklat ini, coklat yang ia buat semalaman. Coklat special yang akan ia berikan pada orang yang berhasil memasuki sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Dan tak pernah Ino sangka jika orang itu adalah Shikamaru, sahabatnya dari kecil.

Tapi… Apa iya, Shikamaru akan senang kalau menerima coklat ini? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu marah, kecewa, atau yang terburuk adalah menolak mentah-mentah coklatnya.

Glek!

Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, bagaimana ia akan menghadapinya? Arggghhhh… Kenapa tidak terpikir dari kemarin sih? Sial!

Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, Ino dengan perlahan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Dan setelah memastikan coklatnya masih aman di dalam tas, Ino menutup tas itu lagi. Para siswa yang dari tadi masih asyik sendiri mulai kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, bersiap menerima pelajaran pertama. Tapi, hingga Asuma-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, Ino masih belum melihat Shikamaru. Bangku pemuda Nara itu masih kosong. Ino sendiri sejak tadi tak bisa fokus mengikuti pelajaran yang disampaikan Asuma-sensei. Sedikit-sedikit ia akan menoleh ke arah pintu, berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan wajah malas milik Shikamaru. Tapi hingga setengah jam berlalu, pintu itu masih tertutup, membuat gadis itu akhirnya pasrah dan memilih menatap awan di jendela, "Kau dimana, Shika…?" gumamnya pelan.

_**-ShikaIno-**_

"Ino-chan… Aaa… Sudah lama kau tak main kemari." Sambut ibu Shikamaru ketika melihat sahabat anaknya bertamu ke rumah mereka.

"Gomen Obasan, akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah makin menumpuk." Ujar Ino sambil membalas pelukan dari ibu sahabatnya.

"Kau makin cantik saja Ino-chan."

"Obasan bisa saja," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum kecil, " Emm… Shika ada di rumah?"

Yoshino yang tak lain adalah ibu Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya, tadi sepulang sekolah dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Mungkin dia ketiduran lagi."

"Eh?" Ino mengernyit bingung. Bukankah tadi Shikamaru tidak masuk. Lalu kenapa Yoshino-obasan berkata seperti itu?

"Temui saja dia di kamarnya, Ino-chan. Sekalian ajak dia turun untuk makan malam. Hari ini kau harus ikut makan malam di sini. Biar nanti aku yang menelpon Inoichi kalau anak gadisnya ada di rumahku." Yoshino tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Ino sendiri hanya mengangguk patuh. Yaahh… Ia sudah tahu bila Yoshino-obasan adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tidak mau menerima penolakan. Karena itu Ino pasrah saja dan memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan nyonya rumah. Tanpa banyak pikir, gadis blonde itu melangkah ke kamar Shikamaru.

Rumah keluarga Nara tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Desainnya juga simple dan tidak berlebihan. Ino bisa melihat banyak sekali kepala rusa yang di pasang di dinding. Ino tak heran lagi dengan hal ini. Dia sudah terbiasa main di rumah ini sejak dia masih bocah. Persahabatan ayahnya dengan ayah Shikamaru dan ayah Chouji membuatnya sering bertandang ke rumah mereka. Dan itulah awal mula persahabatannya dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Ino berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, pintu kamar Shikamaru. Dengan perlahan Ino mengetuk kamar Shikamaru.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ino menghela nafas, mungkin Shikamaru benar-benar tertidur seperti yang dikatakan Yoshino-obasan. Maka dengan ragu-ragu Ino membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Kamar itu nampak sepi, maka dengan perlahan Ino menutup pintu itu. Dan gadis blonde itu terkejut ketika mendapati orang yang dicarinya seharian ini tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur, masih dengan memakai jas gakurannya. Seperti DeJavu, Ino melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidur dengan satu tangannya menutupi separuh wajahnya, sementara tangan yang satu ia letakan dia atas perutnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Huhh… Sepertinya ini posisi tidur favoritnya yang baru. Ino tersenyum lembut, ia mengambil coklat yang sejak tadi disimpannya.

"Hey, Shika… Lihat, aku membuat coklat untukmu." Gadis bermata aquamarine itu menari nafas sejenak, "Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu."

Hufft… Ingin sekali ia membangunkan Shikamaru dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan pemuda pemalas ini. Tapi Ino belum siap, ia masih gugup. Apalagi seharian kemarin Shikamaru bersikap aneh. Apa pemuda ini sedang ada masalah? Bagaimana jika coklat pemberiannya ini membuat Shikamaru marah. Bukankah sekarang suasana hatinya sedang buruk? Dan Ino tahu pasti bila Shikamaru sangat mudah marah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ahhh… Mengapa memberikan coklat ini saja begitu sulit. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

Ino sekali lagi menatap Shikamaru yang masih tidur, lalu menatap kotak coklat dalam genggamannnya. Baiklah, Ino sekarang benar-benar menyerah. Nyalinya sudah menciut sekarang. Entah mengapa sedari tadi dirinya selalu berpikiran buruk. Hey… Mana semangatnya kemarin yang membara itu? Oh, great, sepertinya seorang Yamanaka Ino sudah berubah menjadi gadis paling pengecut di dunia ini. Dengan lunglai ia meletakan coklat itu di atas meja. Ia mau pulang saja. Biarlah nanti pemuda itu melihat coklat itu sendiri. Malam ini Ino mau menyiapkan mentalnya dulu. Masa bodoh bila besok Shikamaru menanyakannya. Ia yakin besok ia sudah siap menghadapi Shikamaru. Yang penting keinginannya membuatkan coklat untuk orang yang di cintainya sudah ia laksanakan. Dengan perlahan gadis blonde itu melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa ada yang menarik tangannya kebelakang dan dalam sekejap saja gadis blonde itu jatuh.

"Kyaaaaa…" Ino memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit karena tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tunggu! Terjatuh? Memangnya ia jatuh dimana? Dan mengapa ia tak merasakan sakit? Lagipula kenapa tempat ia jatuh sangat nyaman? Dan rasanya seperti ada yang memeluknya. Dengan perlahan Ino membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas.

Deg!

Wajah Ino merah padam. Saat ini ia berada di atas tubuh Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dan ia dapat merasakan tangan Shikamaru tengah merangkul pinggangnya. Wajahnya dan wajah Shikamaru hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Shi-Shikamaru…?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Hey Miss Troublesome… Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Mau mengintipku, hm?"

Blush!

Wajah Ino makin memerah. Gadis itu segera membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Jika ia terus menghadap Shikamaru, ia yakin wajahnya akan sama warnanya dengan warna kepiting rebus.

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi Ino, "Hey, aku sekarang sudah bangun. Jadi segera katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Eh?" Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Kau mendengarnya tadi?"

"Aku tidak tuli, Ino."

Oke, sekarang wajah Ino benar-benar merah. Apalagi bila mengingat posisi mereka sekarang, sepertinya Shikamaru tidak berniat melepaskan Ino sama sekali.

"Shi-Shika… Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"Tanya Ino sambil menatap gakuran Shikamaru yang semua kancingnya sudah tidak dikaitkan sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih di balik gakuran itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa bicara dengan posisi seperti ini." Sahut Ino dengan gusar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Ino secara reflek mendongak, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Sejak kau mengatakan ingin membuat coklat untuk orang yang kau cintai," Shikamaru menyingkirkan poni Ino yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanan gadis di dekapannya ini, sehingga kini ia dapat menatap kedua mata aquamarine milik Ino, "Aku selalu berharap, agar aku yang mendapat coklat itu."

"Shi-Shika…"

Cup.

Ino terperangah, Shikamaru menciumnya dengan lembut di kening. Antara terkejut dan bingung. Jadi Shikamaru sudah menyukai ia sejak mereka masih bocah? Dan bodohnya Ino sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Oh, demi Tuhan, Ino merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Jadi apa coklat itu untukku?" pertanyaan dari Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Ino, pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekotak coklat yang tadi diletakkan Ino di atas mejanya.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah mendengarnya? Jangan bertanya seolah kau tak tau apa-apa Shika…"

"Ck, mendokusai…" Dengan sebelah tangannya Shika meraih kotak coklat itu dan membukanya. Sementara tangan yang satunya tetap ia gunakan untuk mendekap Ino.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Shikamaru memasukkan potongan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau yang membuatnya?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aku tidak mencicipinya sama sekali."

"Hah? Bagaimana kalo ternyata rasanya tidak enak? Seorang koki professional pun selalu mencicipi masakannya sebelum di hidangkan untuk orang lain."

"Hey… Hey… Aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Jadi mana mungkin rasanya tidak enak."

"Tapi kau masih amatiran, Ino."

"Apa kau bilang?" kening Ino nampak berkedut. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ck, troublesome."

Cukup kesabaran Ino sudah habis. Dengan kesal ia mengambil sepotong coklat dan memakannya, "Hm… Enak juga. Hahh, rasanya benar-benar seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Ino, itu coklatku." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Aku cuma memakannya satu potong."

"Kau harus mengantinya."

"Eh? Bagaimana ca-" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika ia merasakan bibir Shika mengunci bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut tanpa adanya unsur nafsu. Seolah-olah Shikamaru hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannnya ke Ino. Ino terkejut bukan main, tapi tak urung, gadis blonde itu menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu. Saling mencoba menikmati sensasi yang timbul dari ciuman itu. Berusaha menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah keduanya tampak merah, tapi tak urung mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Manis."

"…" Ino tak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya makin merah.

Shikamaru menyentuh kepala Ino, mengarahkan kepala Ino agar barbaring di atas dadanya, "Terima kasih."

Ino mengangguk dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Tangannya mencengkram erat gakuran Shikamaru, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Shikamaru mencium pucuk kepala Ino.

Ino memukul pelan dada Shikamaru, "Hey, tadi obasan menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu turun untuk makan malam."

Shikamaru memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Ino yang berada di atas Shikamaru ikut jatuh ke samping dengan tangan Shikamaru yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi, di sampingmu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya. Ino tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia membelai pipi Shikamaru.

"Hey, kenapa tadi kau membolos?"

Shikamaru membuka lagi matanya yang sudah menutup, "Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu memberikan coklat itu ke orang lain. Itu sangat merepotkan."

Ino tertawa pelan, "Jadi kau kemana seharian ini?"

"Di padang bunga."

"Padang bunga? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Merenung."

"Apa yang kau renungkan?"

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, "Apakah kau ingin membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, Ino?"

"Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Aku cuma ingin tidur dengan tenang."

"Jadi kau menganggapku berisik?"

"Ino…" Kini wajah Shikamaru benar-benar kesal.

Ino tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, Oyasumi Mr. Troublesome."

Dan ciuman Ino di pipi Shikamaru menghantarkan Shikamaru masuk ke alam mimpinya.

**.:FIN:.**

**Author Note :**

Akhirnya, fict untuk SIVE selesai juga. #nabur coklat dan bunga

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalau fict ini mengecewakan, membosankan, jelek, abal, dan lain sebagainya. Jujur saja, fict ini sebenarnya sad ending. Tapi atas berbagai pertimbangan, rasanya gak rela juga kalau di hari kasih sayang ini (yang sebenarnya udah kelewat) ShikaIno di buat sad ending. Akhirnya dengan segala daya dan upaya, saya rombak ulang fict ini, dan TARAAAAA… Ini dia fict yang saya dedikasikan untuk para ShikaIno Lovers.

Ok, silakan sampaikan kesan, saran, ataupun kritik para reader sekalian melalui kotak review atau lewat PM juga boleh.

Akhir kata, Long Live ShikaIno!

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
